


Gamble

by aikaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kagehina in Brazil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikaashi/pseuds/aikaashi
Summary: W-wha— hey! You becoming Japan doesn't give you the right to insult me!" Hinata's wearing an offended look that made Kageyama laugh more."You're calling me like Ushijima-san now?"





	Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time uploading in ao3 since i mostly upload my works in twitter (bcs i think it's not ao3 worthy) but this kagehina was too long for twitter. i wanted to see pedro in a kagehina fic so i wrote one ✊😩 no proof read :(( this is just for fun, please read well~

"Uhh Shoyo..." 

"Yes?" Hinata didn't take his eyes off his untouched drink as he waited for Pedro to continue his sentence.

"Do you know that guy? He's been glaring at us ever since we entered the bar." Even without looking, Hinata knows who he is talking about. 

It's Friday night and they decided to go to a bar to celebrate Japan's victory in the Volleyball League. He expected people to celebrate it too since it was a really good match. What he didn't expect is that he'll be seeing tonight the mvp of the said match.

"Uhh..." He finally looked over the side Pedro is pointing to. Sitting on a long sofa in the middle of the crowd is Kageyama Tobio, openly glaring at Hinata with his blue eyes and oblivious of the people wanting to converse with him. "Kinda? H-He's the err hot volleynall japanese prodigy everyone is talking about right?"

"Oh..." Pedro's eyes widen as realization hits him, "So that's why he looks familiar!"

Hinata nodded grievously, hoping Pedro would get over the topic.

"But that still doesn't explain why he is glaring towards us..."

"That's his natural face." Hinata grabbed his glass but before his lips can even touch the glass, it was removed from his grasp. He was barely able to recover from his shock when the glass was loudly put down on the counter. 

"What's with my natural face?" Kageyama's piercing gaze made Hinata squeak in surprise. 

"O-Oh... K-Kageyama-kun! I-I didn't know you'll be celebrating here!" Hinata can swear he looks like a ghost now. He thinks his heart wants to go out of his mouth from all the harsh beats it produces.

"Kageyama?" Pedro intervened. Hinata turned to look at him and silently wished his roommate would just shut up. "Is he the one you're always talking about?"

Pedro didn't wait for Hinata's response and moved to face the setter who's glare is far more intense now, "Yo! I'm Shoyo's roommate!" He offered his hand to Kageyama who hesitantly accepted it.

"Kageyama Tobio." He monotonously replied.

"Are you his setter from high school?" Kageyama was taken aback by Pedro's description of him. He couldn't help the blush spreading on his face but he hoped the colorful lights from the bar obscures it. Hinata's roommate noticed it and chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it."

Pedro ruffled Hinata's hair, "Just text me if there's a problem okay?"

"W-wait! Pedro! Don't go!" Pedro just waved him off as the partying crowd blocked Hinata's view.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Kageyama occupied the empty seat beside Hinata. The other boy closed his eyes as he heaved a deep sigh.

"No."

"Then can I be your boyfriend?" The setter straightforwardly asked that Hinata almost choked from his own saliva. Kageyama wasn't even looking at him.

"W-What?" Hinata can't help the frown forming on his face. What is Kageyama suddenly saying?

"After that 'see you later' you never contacted me again." Kageyama clenched his jaw as he signaled the bartender to give him a drink. This gave Hinata time to gaze at his now more mature face. Still grumpy looking as ever. 

Hinata bit his lip as he contemplated on what good response he can give. 

"So?"

Too much for contemplation. 

"I..." He can see Kageyama's adam's apple bob up and down as the latter drank his alcohol in one shot. "I thought we had something before that."

Hinata tore his gaze away from Kageyama. He can remember his third year in highschool all too well. All those good morning texts, exchanging glances during training, weekend 'hangouts' and sweet words they exchange whenever they have time alone. Things people in a relationship do, only they lack the label.

"Did I do something wrong, Hinata?" Shoyo. It was Shoyo. "I though we had it right? I... I almost said..."

"I'm sorry." Hinata curled his fists on his lap as he looked down, refusing to meet Kageyama's eyes. He can clearly remember the way he cut his contact with the boy the moment he left Miyagi after their graduation. It was Kageyama's time to train for the National League and Hinata's afraid he'll just be a nuisance. He's still not at Kageyama's level. He couldn't be fooling around with him like this. Kageyama needs to focus in his training and keeping a long distance communication that may have a special meaning will just get in the way. All these thoughts and Hinata just chose to say, "I'm sorry," again.

Silence engulfed the two of them as Kageyama requested for another drink. Hinata heard the boy sigh.

"You were really amazing earlier." Hinata muttered quietly but it didn't escape Kageyama's listening ears.

"D-Dumbass w-what are you saying!" Hinata hearned Kageyama down his shot to cover his stutter. This just made him chuckle, forgetting the nervousness he's been feeling ever since he saw him.

"Still can't take compliments?"

"If it were from you, I'll gladly take it." This is not something that'll come out of his Kageyama's mouth. He slowly raised his head and looked at him. His eyes were immediately met with Kageyama's dark ones. "You finally looked at me."

"Why... wouldn't I look at you?" Hinata tore his gaze away again but he felt slender fingers touching his face. Hinata instinctively leaned to the touch like he's under a spell. He closed his eyes as he let Kageyama caress his cheeks.

"You ran away from me." Kageyama's voice was really soothing. Hinata didn't want to answer but Kageyama removed his hand from his face. He pouted at Kageyama before seeing the pain in the latter's eyes. 

Immature. Hinata is being immature right now. He was the one who ghosted Kageyama, why is he acting like this now? He owe him an explanation.

"I set you free." Kageyama opened his mouth but Hinata signaled him to stop. "I am just a setback. An inconvenience for you."

"You I don't think of you like that."

"But I do." Hinata stared at Kageyama like he's pouring his soul onto him. "It's not about our relationship being a hindrance for your training, it's my ambition. I want to be a partner you'll be proud of."

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's arm but his grip was weak from emotions flooding in, "I am always proud you were my partner."

"But it's not enough for me." Hinata shook his head in disagreement. "I wanted more."

"So you just cut off our relationship without saying anything? Without clarifying anything?" Kageyama's frown deepened as he tried to make sense of what Hinata did.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how I could end it. Over a text just doesn't seem right." Hinata fiddled with his fingers. "I just hoped you'll be too busy with your training that you forget about me."

"And did you think I forgot about you?" Kageyama's voice was hoarse from alcohol intake and Hinata think it sounds so sexy. He just snorted at his thoughts.

"I'm not really someone as amazing as you so probably... yes." Hinata's gaze drifted once again. Is he tipsy? He didn't even drink yet. Kageyama's presence is just too comforting for him.

"So much for that Number 5 from Karasuno who's always the talk of the crowd." Kageyama cupped Hinata's face towards him, "You're not looking at me again."

"B-But! You're glaring at me!" Hinata's eyes wouldn't stay at Kageyama's face. It was too scary and handsome at the same time and Hinata's heart won't just behave.

"This is my natural face." Kageyama stroked his cheek with his thumb as his eyes seem to settle at Hinata's pouting lips. "Is that all?"

Hinata gave a small nod. 

"You're as petty as ever."

"W-wha— hey! You becoming Japan doesn't give you the right to insult me!" Hinata's wearing an offended look that made Kageyama laugh more.

"You're calling me like Ushijima-san now?"

"Hmph." 

"You can only be this petty to me."

"I'm not petty!"

"Ghosting a person because of your reasons is what I call petty." This made Hinata shut up.

"So is that jerk your boyfriend?" Kageyama asked, left eye brow raised.

"He's not a jerk like you!"

"Look who's talking. So... he's not your boyfriend?" Kageyama tilted his head as he gazed at the figured he's been longing to be with for 2 years already. It wasn't easy but he figured what Hinata was thinking. The only thing he's unsure of is...

"No, he's not! Stupid! I'm still not your stupid ass even though I'm the guilty one here! Your stupid ass just keeps on appearing everywhere ago!" Hinata's hitting his chest now, "You just look so beautiful inside the court even though you're really stupid!" Hinata knows he's muttering nonsense now but it was his only coping mechanism from the embarrassment he felt from his confession.

Kageyama tried to hide the smile forming on his lips but was unsuccessful. He grabbed both of Hinata's hands, now with a firmer grip. "Glad to hear you're not over me too."

He moved closer to him, their foreheads touching. He closed his eyes, hoping this would end well. This is his gamble for the two years he's waited. "Let's be partners again, Shoyo."


End file.
